Such a steel profile is known from DE 295 00286 U1. The support profile there is produced in one piece from steel sheet bent and welded at the seam and has, on an outward-facing transverse side, a screw channel for mounting screw which is integrated into the support profile and open to the outside. The disadvantage in this design is that the support profile can be produced only with a uniform wall thickness. Because typical screw channels can be produced only up to a maximum wall thickness of approximately 1.5 mm, the wall thickness and the design possibilities of the remaining profile are also limited.